Surine
A Draenei huntress, always accompanied by her pet Slashy. Appearance A less than notable appearance. Blue skin, white eyes, normal body, hair casually tied back in a ponytail. No draenei male would look at her twice when passing her. Her Life before the Crash Surine was born on Oshu'gun, during the search for a new home, a safe refuge away from the Dark Legion. Her parents, Zijad and Lanai, were both devoted to the Holy Light, and eternally grateful to the Naaru for their aid. Their daughter disappointed them somewhat when she did not seem to be able to apply herself and turn a priestess. But they believe the Holy Light to equal eternal love, thus hold no grudges. Surine was somewhat of a boyish girl in her younger years, even though Oshu'gun had its confinement, she felt free there. The discovery and scouting of many planets in search for a home, fuelled her curiosity and thirst for knowledge of other cultures. When the Exiled Ones found a home on Draenor, Surine felt trapped at first. Suddenly having a home, running out of things to discover, suffocated her. But soon she discovered how peaceful and soothing nature could be, how it tamed her rebellious spirit. Due to Draenei befriending the orcs, she even dabbled in shamanism for a while, but quickly realised that outside of meditation, she did not have what it took to convert to shamanism completely (much to the relief of her parents). When the blood elves took control of Tempest Keep, Surine and her parents were among those who managed to escape by using the Exodar. But, as is widely known, the Exodar was sabotaged, hurled through the Nether, and landed on Azeroth. Her Life on Azeroth Surine was tired, tired of running, exploring. She was convinced they would soon be chased off this world as well, so she kept close to the Exodar and her parents. Tending to the wounded, following lessons, studying. Her parents looked upon her withdrawal into her own world in sadness, they missed the rebel she once was, her curiosity had gone, the light that flickered in her eyes had burnt out. She needed something to be passionate about again, and therefore, her parents gave her a gift. A tiger cub. Surine was overjoyed upon receiving this gift, and named the cub 'Slashy', due to her ferocious nature, which became immediately apparent when Slashy attempted to claw Surine's face at their first meeting. Surine spend her days training Slashy, she told her pet tales of how life used to be, aboard the Oshu'gun, on Draenor. About the countless planets she had visited, about the grief over her kin which were now called the Broken Ones. Instead of freeing Surine from her loneliness, her parents had given her a tool to retreat completely into her own world. She had a companion now, and one was all she needed. She paid no heed to pleas from the Draenei around her, pleas for her to socialise, to be one of them, to learn a craft, to explore the world. But, after a while, she grew tired of the trees. She would stare across the ocean for hours, clearly seeing land, wondering what laid ahead. One day she decided to say goodbye, to be her own person, to travel without the aid of her people, solitude had been her way for a while now, and she had grown accustomed to her own company and that of Slashy of course... but Slashy could not go. She decided that which was outside of what was familiar to her, also had to be dangerous. History had proven that, and she could not bear the thought of Slashy wounded. So she left her pet behind, her heart cracked when she did, actual physical pain overcame her, but she felt it was the right thing to do. She took the first boat... without Slashy. She encountered elven land soon, and this is where Surine was taught the way of the Huntress. Not so much taught as picking up a crossbow, deciding she could aim, and finding joy in doing so. Soon though, she sank into constant tearfulness. Loneliness she thought, was what she liked, but she only liked it when at least Slashy was by her side. After exploring Darnassus and the land that lay beyond, she had her fill of elves, and returned home, only to set out a few days later, with Slashy at her side this time, feeling content and relieved. Trivia *Surine will never be seen without her pet Slashy. *She has a close bond with her parents, and visits them as much as possible. *Surine deeply respects Velen, but fears him as well due to not being able to control the Holy Light as most draenei can. *Surine prefers to be left alone and when you pass her, and it seems as though she is talking to herself, she is most likely talking to her pet. *Although she does not need nor desire company, she does not shun it either. Her spark has not come back to her entirely, but when talked to, curiosity might just take over, and a long conversation can ensue... maybe. Links Surine and Slashy; their ongoing tale. Vanguard of Valor Category:Characters